winthierfandomcom-20200213-history
PokéMob
PokéMob is the amazing plugin that allows you to turn any creature, be it a cat, dog or creeper, into a portable spawn egg. Spawn eggs are normal items that you can carry around with you. You can keep them safe in your storage, take them with you, give them to your friends, even sell them on the Winthier market or in an auction. The caught mob can be released again anywhere you like. Catch 'em! All you need to do to catch a mob in an egg is to throw a PokéBall at him. With a little luck, it will turn into an egg. You can make PokéBalls by brewing splash potion of slowness. The recipe is as follows: #Put filled water bottles into the brewing stand. #Add one Nether Wart. #Add one Sugar. #Add one Fermented Spider Eye. #Add one Gunpowder The output of the brewing will automatically become a PokéBall, instead of a splash potion of slowness. PokéBalls are stackable items. One stack can hold up to 64 PokéBalls. If you happen to have old splash potions of slowness, then worry not! They can still be used to capture mobs, however they do not stack. Use 'em! The ability to catch mobs in eggs adds many new possibilities to the game. You can catch a tamed animal in an egg to release it later. The pet will then belong to whoever released it. This allows for trading of pets. Furthermore, any mob can be given a name. Named creatures will display their names on nameplates above their heads. To do so, you have to catch the mob in an egg. Put the egg on an anvil and use it to change its item name. The released mob will have that name and keep it even if it is caught again. Named mobs have the additional advantage that they will never despawn when you step too far away from them, even if they normally would. This makes it possible to keep hostile mobs as pets. They will still attack you, though. Protection Most animals will be protected from getting caught within your own claims. Only trusted players will be able to catch the animals on your property and keep them in eggs. So animal theft is not possible if you claim your area. Tamed animals can only be caught by their owner. You can have your cats and dogs follow you around without fear that someone will throw PokéBalls at them to turn them into eggs, then run off with the pets that used to be yours. And of course, pets are protected by our pvp system. Your pets can only be attacked if you turn your pvp on and can't be harmed by players while you stay out of fights. Failure Feedback If a PokéBall fails to to capture a mob, particles will appear above the mob to let you know why it could not be caught. There are currently 3 reasons a catch could be unsuccessful. For reference, the Minecraft Wiki contains a list of all particle effect names along with a picture of the effect. Health: If the mob's health is too high for that type of mob to be captured, "damageIndicator" particles will be displayed. This looks like a black heart. Chance: If you weren't lucky enough to catch the mob, "smoke" particles will be displayed. This looks like a small black puff of smoke. Tame: If the mob was tamed by someone else, "angryVillager" particles will be displayed. This looks like a cloud with a bolt of lightning in the center. Tips Catching a mob takes a little bit of luck. Some creatures are harder to catch than others. Hostile mobs tend to be more resilient than passive animals and pets. Here are some tips to be successful at catching and collecting mobs in eggs: *Most hostile mobs can't be caught unless they are below half health. Boss mobs require even lower health. *Splash potions of poison are your friends. When a mob has 1 HP left, it will stop taking damage from poison. *Catching success is never guaranteed. You may have to use up several PokéBalls before you get lucky. If at first you don't succeed, try again. *Accuracy is not accounted for. The mob merely has be affected by the PokéBall splash to be caught. *Even if PokéBalls can hit multiple targets, the amount of mobs you can catch with one PokéBall is limited. You can catch many more passive mobs at once than you can hostile mobs. * Giving a mob egg a colored name on an anvil will cause the mob to drop it's own egg upon death. You can do this by renaming the mob egg on an anvil and starting the name with "&#" where the # is one of 16 hexadecimal digits between 0 and f which determines the color of the name. See the official minecraft wiki for a color code reference.http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Formatting_codes#Color_codes * When villager mobs are captured trades will be saved. Category:Winthier Category:Server Features